Organization XIII: 'Others'
by JinxieMyst
Summary: The whole of kingdom hearts had been reset and the organization was back. Now with 'others' gifted with similar powers. First Fanfic... Rated M for future...stuff, hehe.  Xaldin and OC. I only own my OC's, not Kh Characters! Review if you wish... Sorry for any long waits... I just get lazy sometimes. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The day was dull. No one really wanted to be doing anything but the boss made it so they couldn't say no. Ever since reanimation, Xemnas has had the group on higher alert to find their other. Their other meant another strong nobody made to compliment one of the members. All the others had been found except for Xaldins, though he didn't mind. The truth of the matter, he sort of liked the others as it now kept everyone else busy and away from bothering him. Though Xigbar and Xutna, his 'other', kept him in check by maybe spiking his sake or stealing it... or waking him up at night to go out on a stroll or to just sneak a shot on him with a water gun. The little stuff.

Now here he was in this old village on some mystery planet no one knew about until now. It seemed to surface out of no where and Demyx ran around with Xalla, his 'other', pretending to have been the first to step on the moon or something... but gravity was the same, actually a bit tougher... and the air was cleaner and quite unlike any other from all the other planets he'd visited. The villages here seemed to exist with the forest around it... and wild life was allowed to exist freely here with no threat of further home loss. It comforted him. Plus this was the only planet that seemed his 'other' would be in. Then again, it seemed too... bright... too light and pure. The skies were always clear and calm. Birds flew by chirping soothing sounds into his ears. He often looked up to greet them with his sight and observance. Small graceful.. SWOOSH. A loud shriek soon following. It looked like a larger bird...but different. He thought it was best to run after it, since it was the only thing that seemed unnatural on this planet. But he couldn't find anything. Even Xigbar showed up with his other, noticing nothing.

" Hey, dude! This air is like full of awesome... i feel high off of it... if that's even possible. What are you hunting down? A bird?"

" Tch... if you must know, yes. But it was larger than the others."

" Ohoho! Xaldin worried 'bout a larger bird! How was it? Eagle sized?"

" Try larger than human..."

"...oh."

Xutna paused and shifted back and forth before facing Xaldin and pouting. She could always seem to scan everyone with her magical eye on the right of her face that had the long crooked scar over it. The fact that Xaldin didn't care for finding his other in the least. Didn't care that they could possibly help him find his heart faster. The company... the possibility of finding someone he could really stand and not just Xigbar or Luxord all the time. Xutna was close to him too and Demyx wasn't too bad... and Axel but he was too into his other at the present. Sighing, she glanced up to the sky. He was also always too tense, except for when he was alone or doing a job... Of course mostly assigned to him to do alone as well. Or drunk off sake. Rarely at parties he would loosen up and let go, enjoying the games and such but after he sobered up the next day, it was back to the big old tough grumpy stickums fuzzy dude. Sad, really... A lot of potential there.

SHRIEK. A loud swoop of powerful wings passing. Xigbars' jaw dropped, same as Xutnas but Xaldin stayed calm. It flew by, alright... but it had flown so low that they could see. It was larger than a human... large wings... Slightly fuzzy body... an evil looking dragon head to top it off. Some sort of dragon species that looked pretty tough. Seemed to be carrying something in its claws too... A black blur. Xaldin took off after it.

" Hey, dude, wait up! You can't do it alone! who knows what that thing is capable of..."

" No time! It would make a nice addition as a heartless and a nobody, plus I'm not slowing down for you two!"

" Grr, big guy! You can't do this alone! Let us help you! "

They ran after him fast as they could. Being hunter based, they had extra speed. But him being fit and having power over wind... well... he was a cheating bastard at the moment. They could literally feel the air he was using to speed up more efficiently. Looking at each other, they ended up running right past Xaldin with out noticing he stopped, slamming into a furry wall. Xutna fell over from the impact and whined about that hurting. Xigbar stood and stared. It was like a dragon... and an eagle mixed together with the soft fur of a hamster or a fluffy cat... large wings with claws at the top most section that gave muscle to the rest of the wing. Powerful claws in fists to help hold it up straight while its feet guarded an egg. Seems it also has a long tail with a jagged looking spike at the end. No doubt that thing would do some damage.

" Woah... Hey uhm.. Xutna... might wanna back up... "

Too late. She was already hiding behind Xaldin, who didn't look scared at all. Actually quite amused. The being in front was taller than them by the sense of two of Laxaeus stacked up right.. purple/black/blue in colors. It's slightly serpent body moved to arc itself up and let off a loud shriek, sending them flying back. Even Xaldin skid a bit from the large burst of sound.

" My goodness... that thing is strong... What is it?"

" Why would you care, black being? You are all trespassing on my land.. on my planet I've worked so hard to protect. You all are not welcome here... leave immediately. "

" No can do. We're on a mission to-"

" To find your hearts? Yes, I know. I know of you, very much so. Still, you are not welcome here. Leave everyone of this planet alone. It does not belong to you or your mission. "

" Then you leave us no choice."

Xaldin charged and attacked, summoning his spears and showing no mercy. The being arced and caught his attack easily within its jaws and threw him into a tree. Xigbar got out his guns and started porting everywhere attacking as well. His hits seemed to just be deflected no matter what he tried. But it at times distracted the being enough so Xaldin could run up and hit it a hard knock. An hour passed but it wasn't giving up, fiercely attacking still. Xigbar plopped down near Xutna and huffed.

" There's no beating this thing... What gives? I thought mammoths were the toughest battling I'd ever see from an animal, but this just beats all!"

" Well obviously she has a reason to keep going and let nothing harm her or her cargo."

" Cargo? Oh yeah, the egg. Motherly yuck yuck stuff"

It seemed to hear them and laughed, knocking Xaldin down and holding him with one foot so he couldn't move, tail holding up the egg.

" Me? A mother? Hah! No. This is my lunch. You see, I had just recently taken down a stray dragon mother, and as a further prize, I got this egg. I saved it for future eating for a day I felt did it justice. I'm just trying to remove you guys first since you take the hearts of my prey and turn them into beings I can no longer feast on. But maybe you may have some taste... This one here has bled from a few spots so far... Maybe you guys will be my dinner... and maybe i'll wait and allow this thing as my dessert... mehehehe..."

Xutna frowned and looked at Xigbar. Xaldin used his spears to stab the being in the foot while it was distracted, causing it to shriek loudly in pain and stumble away a bit. Xaldin took this opportunity to hit it more while it was stunned and caught off guard. Another shriek blasted Xaldin back but before he had been blasted, he stuck a spear he was holding tightly onto into the beasts tail, yanking it along with him in the blast. This gave Xutna and Xigbar the time to get the egg and carry it with them, watching the fight but keeping it out of harms way. Xaldin had begun to do damage, now enjoying the fight as he made progress. Another hour is how long it took for Xaldin to finish it and take down the beast, it letting out one long yet weaker shriek before falling over and passing away. It's head bashed into a tree and caused it to fall over and hit into another tree, nearby Xaldin. It's tail hit the tree that was hit by the fallen tree, and tipped. A form gasped and struggled to hold onto a branch but fell on top of Xaldin, catching him off guard, causing him to lose balance. Xutna jumped in surprise then hopped up and down happily. Xigbar spoke first.

" Well hell... he beat the thing and found his other... if that isn't luck..."

" I knew he'd be able to beat it! That was a jerk dragon... "

" There's jerk dragons? How'd you know what type it was?"

" Uhm, 'cuz it was being a jerk?"

Xigbar just sighed and gave up.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl sat up and shook her head before eeping again, being rolled away as Xaldin forced himself up from under her. She rolled into the dead dragon and its colors faded as her long black silky, with purple stripes, hair landed lightly on it. The fur turned chocky and old, its skin dried up and the tails blade rusted and turned to dust. Xutna blinked blankly but looked over to help xaldin, as xigbar had gone to and hadn't noticed what she had. A few gashes... but nothing too serious that Xaldin couldn't recover from. Heck, he was already up and moving like nothing had happened.

" Get off me, im fine. "

" You're fine? Are you sure? Those are deep gashes..."

" Hmph.. you worry too much. They're minor wounds."

" Dude, are you serious? Minor wounds? You have fuckin' GASHES in your body! Hell, a bit deeper and I could see your ribs and... whatever else is below...Yeah."

Xaldin rolled his eyes then examined the dragon. He saw the change in its appearance but figured that just happened to any dragon that passed. he was more interested in the... girl... Where did she go? She seemed to vanish... He looked around and saw there was a nearby village. There was a lot of activity there so he figured to look there for his apparent 'other'. He hmphed at the thought. He needed no other. He had himself. Xutna and Xigbar followed after him silently, the two rolling the egg with them. Entering the village, they were greeted with cheers and a meat gathering party ventured out to fetch edible and usable parts from the dead dragon. An older member of the village walked up, greeting them personally.

" Hello, hero's! You have saved the egg of the recently departed kind dragoness and defeated her killer! We knew not that another dragon dared to defeat and devour one of its kind... but that was one of the worst, to our knowledge. His name was Rocur. His egg was black as night. and not just any night, the night it was conceived was a night the stars dared not shine, the moon hid from view, and the clouds kept clear. This is how we tell the nature of such dragons. This here egg was intended for one of our villagers. A young girl. See, she appeared right as the dragoness brought the egg into being. Ever since, the girl always visited and helped her tend to the egg, but of course Rocur appeared and stole it away after devouring the mother... All we found were the bone remains of her, some of her fur, and a few crystal tears she must've shed during her final moments... So you see, we are in debt to you, heros!"

Xutna and Xigbar smiled and Xutna went on to converse with the elder, saying they owed them nothing, with the two now secretly planning to keep from heart hunting in this area. Xaldin kept a straight face though and seemed not to care much. A few ladies came and moved the egg to a heated room to keep it warm, else it wouldn't hatch.

" So where's the girl that watched over the egg?"

" The girl of shadow? She vanished after the tragic news... It seemed her heart broke, though she often told us she had no heart. But how she would care for the egg as if her own, we knew she must have one, even if she claims not to. "

" Hm... What'd she look like? We saw a girl outside the village right where this grumpy fuzz here killed Rocur. Her hair was long and silky black wi-"

The elder gasped, along with a few others. He finished her words.  
>" purple highlights! Thats the girl! She must've been tracking Rocur in hopes of recovering the egg! So she is alive... but i wonder where... No one has seen her since that day... You came looking for her? Hm... You wear the same robing... so...is she with you? Are you more... shadow children?"<p>

" Heh, you could say that... Yes, she is one of us. Do you know any way to find her?"  
>The elder frowned. " Sadly, I do not. We all miss her so... but come. let us rest! A feast in your honor! Our heros!"<p>

The crowd cheered and thus they stayed the night. There was a party/feast, as the old one said there would be. Some medical experts tended to Xaldin while Xigbar chatted up some girls, while showing off his aim and shooting skills. Xutna spoke with random people, trying to learn history at first but later they questioned her scar... And thus people kept coming to her for character readings, thinking her to be psychic. The night went on nicely and everyone feasted on the meat of Rocur. It was tender, sweet, juicy... It helped them sleep well that night, seeming to soon drowse them. Come morning, they were ready to leave, having been given pieces of Rocur meat to take with them. Xutna piped up before they went to leave.

" Hey! So will the egg be ok?"

The elder smiled. " Yes, thanks to you. we will care for it well."

Suddenly a random woman ran up looking excited and dragged them all along with her, words racing from her mouth too fast for them to understand. Opening the heated rooms doors, they all saw the shadow girl laying curled up around the egg, handling the heat and channeling it into the egg itself. The elder smiled again.

" Well i'll be.. She came back while we weren't paying attention and went back to her normal job... she looks happy... so does the egg."

Xigbar tilted his head. " An egg can be happy?"

The elder laughed and nodded. " Yes. You notice these things when you've cared for a few. They take months to hatch, you know!"

" Really? Huh... hey... hey, wake up..."

She stirred awake slowly as Xutna lightly poked her, eyes opening slowly to reveal purple eyes with some red tint. She sat up and hugged the egg, leaning her head on the tip of it.  
>Xigbar thought to begin first as xaldin showed no intention of speaking to his 'other'. Though he first tried to get him to talk, xaldin still wasn't interested.<p>

" So, what's your name?" Silence. " Hello? can you ta-"

" Meraxeld..."

" Ah. Well, come with us. We came to get you anyways. You're this big guys 'other'."

" He doesn't want me around...I can see it... Feel it without needing to see in the first place... so I won't go with him. I wasn't going to leave with you guys anyway. The egg needs me... You need me not. I'd rather not be around the main reminder that I'm the 'other' to some fuzzy old grump with an attitude."

Xigbar looked towards Xutna then Xaldin. Both laughed a healthy laugh, whereas Xaldin wasn't too happy. The girl just dissed him. Disowned him before he even considered to acknowledge the fact she was his 'other'. It angered him, though he knew not why... He never cared to find or have an 'other'. A glare rested on her but she was too into the egg that it was easily ignored. Xutna dried her eyes from her laughter attack and sat next to Meraxeld. " So watcha gonna name it?"

" I will name him jewel. And for good reason... I can sense his coloring for he takes after his mother... His father passed away shortly after his mother found out she was with child. No doubt Rocurs doing as well, damn him... This dragon... is a crystaline colored one. Like a sea of crystals under the northern lights and the clear night sky... I came to exist the exact day... the exact time... the exact minute.. as this egg. We are linked, gladly in my opinion. This much I will say... thank you for saving it. But I am not going with you. "

Xutna smiled and lightly touched the egg. Xigbar figured to take a load off too and plopped down lazily on the other side of Meraxeld. But Xaldin was still upset and looked away. She ignored him fully... denied him... didn't care for him as he didn't for her... could do without an 'other' same as him... he was steaming. Xutna merely noticed and pouted at him, crossing her arms.

" Look, Mr. grumpy stickums fuzz! You've no reason to be mad at Meraxelds position! So she doesn't wanna be your other? So she doesn't wanna be around you or go with us? Why should you care? You didn't want to find her either in the first place. Wanted no other. Wanted to do everything yourself. So calm down and get over it! "

" Hmph... She will come anyway. Xemnas will make sure of it, even if she won't come willingly with us. That is all I have to say towards her joining us... I care not for her. I really know not why I even cared she denied it. Possibly the invisible link between the 'other' and their main. I'll wait out here for you two to finish. I will then alert Xemnas to her whereabouts and I'm sure he and saix, possibly even laxaeus will handle her recovery well enough. "  
>Before Xutna could argue back with him, he left the room and waited outside. Xigbar patted Meraxelds shoulder.<p>

" Feel sorry for ya. The big dude isn't friendly all the time. As if he would care anyhow.. He is strong enough on his own, though he doesn't see that having a buddy that knows you better than anyone makes you feel... like you really have your heart back.. So, thanks Xutna... for being my other... and dude, stop stealing my cash! "  
>She laughed and he smiled at her before looking back at the egg. Meraxeld shared in that smile. These two seemed like a bundle of fun and made her feel like going with them... but the egg needed her. The elder saw the conflict in her eyes and proceeded over, putting a hand on her shoulder.<p>

" Meraxeld, my child... take the egg with you. Keep it safe at your new home. More twisted dragons will be sure to show up for it, possibly to eat it... possibly to twist it into an evil minded serpent like them... As Rocur had followers, you see... Keep it safe... Raise it well... Do this for us... Please... "  
>Meraxeld looked at his kind face and frowned. This had been her home for a few months and she liked it here. But he was right. She nodded and he left the room happily knowing the egg would be safe. A glowing white spirit appeared in front of the three and looked at the egg then at them all. It was a beautiful rainbow colored dragon. The eggs mother... she smiled and touched Meraxeld lightly on her chest, warming her slightly before nodding and leaving. Meraxeld felt it. Xutna sensed it and xigbar could guess just from the gesture. She accepted Meraxeld to be the eggs new caretaker and protector right before she passed off to her eternal place of rest. The two then left to tell Xaldin Meraxeld was coming with them, leaving Meraxeld to have a moment of thought. Before closing the door behind them, Xutna looked behind and gasped silently in surprise. She had shed a tear...<p>

Rolling the egg outside, she had her composure back and was ready to go. Xaldin merely nodded and opened a portal, entering first. Meraxeld and Xutna went second, rolling the egg with them and Xigbar went last, making sure no one followed. Reaching the castle, Xemnas was there already waiting, Saix by his side. He welcomed his three members back then looked at Meraxeld holding the egg protectively. She was using energy to keep a protective shield around the egg as the heartless already began to sense a possible easy heart to snag but thought second when she did a deep growl and let off dangerous crackling energy. The heartless made mental notes not to ever go after the egg, or what came out of it. Ever. Xemnas listened to Xaldins report then nodded, facing Meraxeld as she shook her head. Oh what fun this would be.


	3. Chapter 3

" Meraxeld, welcome. I am your superior, Xe-"

" You are Xemnas, yes I know and I don't care. You do not control me... least of all now... I may follow you, but especially not now. I must care for this egg... After its' birth and a few weeks of living, I shall make my choice once I see that it is safe to take with me on my travels."

Xemnas responded with a sigh. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but fierce determination. She was hell bent on her focus and he decided not to pester her and agree to her terms, seeing as a dragon helping out would be an added bonus anyways and he had more than enough members to help him for right now. After a bit more, Saix leaves with him to examine the progress from the very top of the castle. This left Xigbar and Xutna speechless with xaldin a bit shocked as well. Meraxeld gave Xemnas an order... or demand... and he had no objections! That didn't happen often... Why was she so special? But Xigbar broke the ice by laughing and patting her on the shoulder.

" Yeah dude... You're his other alright! Tough as ever! And that look...such a look could kill a man... if looks could kill. Look kid, you got lucky but I wouldn't try that often. The big man ain't a pushover like that often. Or ever... That's the first i've seen, hah! Hey, lets go see what Luxord is up to. He's always good company... More entertaining when drunk, though... "

Xutna laughed. " Oh? Good company for you to lose money to in cards? Not only him, but Maxy as well. You didn't forget her, did you? "

" Meh, as if I'd forget her... And I know I know... oh and I feel even more for ya, Meraxeld. You share a room with Xaldin here, heh. Hey, lets go. "  
>Meraxeld groaned, earning a laugh from the two. " Hmph. " And with that, walked off to his room. Xutna stuck her tongue out at him then lead Meraxeld with her and Xigy to see Luxord.<p>

" Oh, you sneaky whipper snogger... You cheat like politicians over the masses for their hard earned gold pennies! I shoulda known not ta letchu deal the bloomin game once more! It gave me worse luck than that of a black cat crossing ye path, and you latter endin up trippin into the cars reflector mirrors, shatterin' em to kingdom come! Why I toldju not to change the cards with your power, you sly fox, you! Hm? Oh, hello there, friends! Who's the new comer with you holdin thine large egg, hm?"  
>Xutna smiled and relaxed in a chair. Maxy was refreshing at all times. Watching her play with Luxord was like the best channel you could get... and only they had it! Screw cable tv...<p>

" I'm Meraxeld... Hello... You're Luxord...? Hi to you too... uhm...?"

" Names Maxy, love! Nice to meet you and your eggun buddy! Hope you find this place to your liking! "

" Oh... heh, thank you... "

She nodded then went back to yelling at Luxord. He seemed to smile every time. He enjoyed her voice and often cheated all the time, knowing she would sense it and speak up about it. Her voice comforted him, often entertaining him to no end... brightened up his boring days. If he had a heart, he'd love his other.

" So xiggy, you planning on joining in this time? I'll throw in a bottle of my finest rum if you beat my three hands..."

" AS IF. Luxord, you and Maxy clear me out of my cash left and right. I'm not stupid... today. "

Maxy laughed and pulled him into a neck hold hug type thing.

" Ah, come on, ye sharpshooter, you! Try yer luck, hm? You've improved the last few paces, you have! Don't letcher skill wastun to not a spic or spec of crumb fit for a wee mouse, hm?"

" As if... You two have fun. Idk... fine. Count me in, but I'M the dealer. "

Maxy smiled and clapped her hands, letting Xigbar go.

" Then it's a tri game we have now! And wouldn't have it any other way, no sir! Luxord here's been cheatin up a storm worse than Xaldin gone mad! Which happens often, by me count... Deal on, luv!"

Luxord agreed and then went on with their game. Xutna decided to help Maxy keep watch for any cheating, mostly to help poor Xigbar stand a shred of chance against the group. Meraxeld remembered Xaldin and their little spat, wincing to herself. She held the egg lightly then, deciding it was too cold here, asked Xutna for where her room is.

" Huh? Yours and the angry fuzz? Oh... Go up a flight and follow the dark hall down to the fifth large door. You sure you wanna be around him now? He's probably still being a grump as always... "

Meraxeld pouted and looked away, going to walk there. She needed no information about things she already knew. Xaldin was handleable. As for now, the only thing that mattered was the egg... And also hurrying up to the room through this large maze... But following the given directions seemed to help well enough. The fifth door... Here it was. Large, plain... except for the slight design matching the organizations' symbol. A knock. No answer. Two more knocks. Still no answer. Impatience was swiftly growing inside of her.

" Xaldin, if you don't open this damned door, I will take one of your spears and shove them up your a-"

The door creaked opened. There he stood, silently gazing at her and the egg before moving aside, signalling for her to enter. In his mind, the only reason she was allowed in was the fact she was his 'other' and they were to share the room. Upon entering, she looked to find a bed but only saw his large one. Spying a couch, she figured that would do. A blanket was nearby so she snagged that and huddled up on the couch, settling the egg on the softest and plushiest cushions to hold the warmth the best. The cover was added around the egg, leaving just the tip of it uncovered. That spot she handled herself, resting the crook of her neck over it, the warmest part of her, in her opinion. Xaldin watched this as she got settled, sitting in a chair he had apparently previously been sitting in, drinking sake and eating a sandwich. She was shivering slightly... eyes closed and solely focused on keeping the egg alive. Normally, he would call such a person a fool for caring so much for something that wasn't theirs to begin with. To put themselves through such discomfort... But he knew better. This girl acted like she truly had a heart... Protecting the yet to be born being selflessly, disregarding the needs of her person. He admired it in a way.

" Taking a picture would do better than continuing to stare at me."

" Hmph. I look where I please..."

" Whatever... "

"... you are shivering."

" My person matters not to me, Xaldin... All I care about is this life I was entrusted with... to protect and raise as I would my own..."

" You've never raised a dragon before so how do you expect to handle one now?"

" I try, Xaldin I keep with it and I don't give up. That's how I'll do it. I'll focus... I'll learn... And I enjoy this gift bestowed upon me. That is the way."

"Hmph... "

He looked to his sake then back at her. She had managed to fall asleep, her body still in protective mode over the egg. There was no arguing with her... She was quite well set in her ways, no matter how harsh or hard headed she may seem. Heh... she reminded him... of himself. At least in some way. It brought a smile to his face...partially calming his mind. To have an 'other' like this, would be something he could handle. She was alright... After finishing a shot of sake, he moved and took a spare cover from the closet. Pausing, he looked at her then at himself and growled, putting it back and taking off his own robe, which left him in a tshirt and his leather pants.

" I won't allow her to show me up... I can handle more discomfort than she can... Plus.. she is a lady. She shouldn't have to suffer like such... Especially when tending to something so fiercely and admiringly... "

He placed his robe over her and waited until she settled comfortably... warm. He smiled again before going to his chair and drinking more sake.

" She's alright... "


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~Alright so, sorry for the delay, to who ever reads this. Btw, you're awesome if you do and tyyyyyy! I just got lazy and stopped uploading for a bit but I mentally slapped my wrist for that and got to uploading. Review if you wish, it is helpful to me in editing. I don't bite! Xaldin: Shut up and let them read. Me: . fine. drunk angry fuzz... Xaldin: Oh, I didn't know you wished to be shish kabob. Me: AND on that note, fanfic time!~~~~~~~

Morning came soon enough and since meraxeld went to bed early, she woke early too. There was warmth... Last she remembered was falling asleep on her chat with xaldin... feeling quite cold. She looked up and there was a bigger robe than hers covering her. It smelt manly. Xaldin... wait, xaldin did that for her? Heh... the big grump had a soft side... This made her happy.

" Heh, nice way to wake up... realizing the grump has his softie side."

" Grrr... Do not take me for soft! I just felt bad for you. I admire your determination, focus, and resolve concerning the egg. Nothing more."

" Yeah yeah, you big softie!"

She gave a triumphant smile at him, receiving a wide eyed gaze before he looked away with a pout. He was just sitting up in bed, no doubt checking up on her moments before she woke. The door was forced open and a hyper pair marched in, already in a fake gun fight... suction shots. Nice...

Xutna was dual wielding pistol ones while xigbar had fake ones designed after his real guns he always used. They moved around the room, respecting meraxelds and the eggs' space, going to bug xaldin instead, jumping all over his bed and launching shots all over, some hitting him. Of course he had a nonsense limit and soon caught them both, pinning them down by the tips of their robes with his spears. Xutna pouted and xiggy just laughed.

" All, chill out, man! We're just playing around!"

" Hmph... not in MY room! "

" Our room, you big grump..."

Xaldin shot a quick glare to meraxeld, saying be quiet with his gaze. She merely looked aside and smiled. He paused and smiled then looked at the two seriously.

" Understood? Not in our room. Especially not fresh in the morning."

" Fine... let us up... pweaze?"

He let them up and sat back on his bed. Xutna fixed her robe and went over to talk to meraxeld about random girl stuff, xaldin figured... Xigbar sat up and poked him.

" Lettin' the girl sleep on the couch? Ain't that rude?"

" Shut it... She fell asleep there all settled and had the egg all set in its warmth circle... I had no right to move her. "

" Huh... well at least you gave her your robe. Guess you are kind sometimes. "

" Hmph, I'm always a gentleman... "

" as IF..."

" Heh... when needed."

" Much better. Now come on, lets go get these two some breakfast!"

Xaldin groaned. He didn't feel like getting up but they did have to eat.. also considering he'd rather not have meraxeld move from her spot of warmth, tending to the egg. So he got a spare robe of his before leaving with xigbar to get them food. Reaching the kitchen, they saw saix and xemnas sitting across from eachother at a smaller table. Xemnas was reading the paper as saix was zoning out, looking at his coffee, occasionally speaking to the superior. Xemnas glanced up at the two fixing four plates.

" So, how has meraxeld settled?"

" How has meraxeld and the egg settled? Just fine. She cares more about the egg than anything else, even herself. "

" Hm... Alright. I hope this egg hatches soon. She needs training to discover her powers. Xaldin, I hope you will be glad enough to help her discover them, in due time?"

Xaldin merely nodded, not wishing to speak to him. Xigbar elbowed him.

" Hey, we know it's early but come on and speak to your leader, huh?"

" Only a nod was needed... I've nothing else to say."

" Is that so, xaldin? What is the matter now? Is meraxeld too much for you to handle?"

Xigbar chuckled as xemnas smiled to himself at his remark, waiting for a reaction. Xaldin chose to ignore them all, taking the plates to his room, xigbar soon following.

The two reached the room and saw nothing but chaos. His room was totally out of order, things being thrown about here and there. They set the plates down and tried to figure out what was wrong. Nothing. Xutna was just being nosy and looking around for something... Meraxeld sat staring blankly and confused, partially in shock, while xutna was doing her business.

" Xutna, I don't think this is a good idea... You should clean this up... Look, I'll help. I don't wa-"

" Peeshaw! The big guys got some secrets and imma find out!"

" But really, I don't thi-"

Xaldin covered meraxelds mouth. She peered up about to rage but paused. He was pissed... Took only a few seconds before he launched a gust of wind at xutna, pinning her to the wall. Her eyes swirled as she slid down the wall slowly, landing roughly. Xigbar twitched at the scene then went to help.

" Xigbar... You both are cleaning this up. I don't care how long it takes... clean it up. NOW."

Xigbar rolled his eye but got xutna to help him clean. Meraxeld looked then poked xaldin, him just turning his head slightly. Just enough for his left eye to see her.

" What is it?"

" I can help cle-"

" No. Let them do it. You're not to move as the egg needs you."

" Well... are you su-"

" DON'T question me... Look, just watch the egg, alright?"

" Ok... thanks..."

He merely nodded then went back to watching the two clean up the mess that xutna graciously made. The two argued amongst themselves about the situation through most of it and xigbar made it clear she owed him dinner later with dessert after, both through her wallet completely. She couldn't refuse since it was all her fault anyways.

Xaldin sat next to meraxeld and looked over her shoulder at the egg. The warmth from the two could be, and was, felt from a distance. She really found the best spot and did her damn hardest to keep them warm. After waiting half an hour, the mess was cleaned up so the four of them could eat, finally. Xutna sat on the other side of the egg to make sure it stayed straight up. Xigbar sat in front of it on a chair to help watch it aswell.

" So it's a he and will be named jewel, right? How longs it been as an egg?"

" Hm? Oh, about three months now.. tomorrow makes four."

" Ah. When will it hatch?"

" Well.. I really don't know, to be honest... Dragon eggs hatch randomly"

" Oh... What happens to tell it's ready?"

" Well, different things are possible so it's hard to say, really.."

" Ah. So thus that means watching it closely for like ever, huh?"

" Yup! Oh hey, I hate to base this off her voice, but does maxy know how to knit? I need to have a dragon sweater... To ensure he'll be warm enough for a while until he grows bigger to sustain his heat himself. It's rather cold here... I hope I do-"

As if on cue, maxy burst into the room holding different balls of yarn and a knitting kit. She was glowing happily, and a curious luxord peeked over her shoulder, shuffling cards behind her.

" Why luv, I'll knit the best baby dragon body sweater you've ever seen! No insults at all! I am quite proud of me knitting skills, I am! Now, about what size? Mhm... Alright... And a tail? Yes... ok. How thick? About there? Alrighty. I'll have it done in no time, luv! Xigbar, xutna... and possibly the big grump himself, wouldja keep ol lux busy while I tend to the babe's sweater, hm?"

They shrugged, xaldin doing so after growling at her remark, then went to playing cards with luxord. About two hours passed but meraxed watched maxy quite closely. She was really fast and gifted in the art of...knitting... She thought her main skill was whatever her powers were and playing cards... But now knitting was right on up there. It was done in nearly no time at all and the colors were in different waves and shades to match his coloring he would have after he hatched. Meraxeld never thanked someone more in her life than she was maxy now.

" Oh, stop it, hun! It was nothing! I quite enjoyed makin' it for the little one, I did! Any time! Just let me see how it fits when he's out and about, yes? Come luxy and stop pilfering the gold pennies from these poor lads, huh? I'll take you and take back my lost wages..."

So with that, they left. Xaldin had lost only a few bucks... Xutna lost a bit more than xaldin but played well. But xigbar... lost his whole wallet full. This earned him a laugh at for a bit but then meraxeld focused back on the egg. Xigbar hurried with the empty plates to the kitchen in attempt to escape their laughs and fun pokings but xutna followed him, rubbing it in more. Xaldin closed the door and sat as his table, drinking some sake. Meraxeld sighed.

" Is that all you drink?"

" No, but I prefer this. Why?"

" You drink it like it's water. "

" Well to me, it is water. "

She shrugged and let that go as there wasn't much to say on that subject any longer without having a huffing puffing anger management needing xaldin on her hands. No patients for that at the moment, so letting him return to drinking was the best option.

" Do you have any powers?"

" Not that I know of. Why?"

" After that egg has hatched and the dragon is settled, you must begin training to discover your powers and help the organization. I am to be your teacher."

" Well obviously, as you are my main and I am your other. "

" Hmph... Just letting you know. "

She nodded and looked around. He got up and went to the door, leaving to head somewhere as if he had been summoned. She figured xemnas did it and to give him a mission, which seemed to be right as he came back a bit later, got some stuff and left without a word but just a glance at her and the egg. A nod... then he vanished into a dark portal. Meraxeld never learned how to do that... But it seemed cool. She pondered how they do such while she waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours passed and she was quite bored. So bored that she swore things in the room started to move... talking to her to help her boredom. Xutna came in soon after to see a pleased meraxeld.

" Oh thank goodness... I was bored out of my mind! "

" Yeah, the big guy left on a mission, huh? Sweet. I can check his room again!"

" Err... I wouldn't do that... Didn't you learn from last time?"

" AS IF i'll let her!" Xigbar walked in and put a hand on xutna's shoulder.

" I'm not letting you get me into cleaning duty again, understand? Besides, someone owes me dinner, the movies, and dessert! Along with maybe a walk in the park... hehe."

" Oh shoot, that's ri- hey, wait a minute! Since when did I agree to all of that?"

" Heh... Do you remember who your other is?"

" Of course I d-!"

" AS IF. Cuz' then You'd know how I am. So you owe me extra... cuz I said so. Got it? Maybe if you're a good girl, I'll pay for half..."

" But-!"

" Hush, dude, you'll love it! Oh... Xaldin left on his mission already?"

" Yeah... I'm all alone here... Been here for hours now.. just... sitting here."

" Ah. Maybe you should walk around a bit with the egg. Explore, you kno?"

" Maybe later... I'll just go to sleep for now... that'll help the time pass... You two have fun. Bring me back somethin!"

" Yup!"

With that, they left through a portal. Dang, she really wished to figure out how they did that... But for now, sleep was calling her, so to sleep she went, her neck nuzzled against the egg. She woke up to a slight burst of movement, causing her up with a jolt. Looking around to see what went on, nothing was different.. She had probably just started to shift while asleep. Shrugging, she eyed the clock. It was almost 12am... Only a few minutes till then... Nothing better to do than stare at the moving hands decorated in the organization logo. Was xemnas so full of his organization that he modeled mostly everything after it...?

Another shift. She looked down at the egg. There was a crack! If a somebody, she would be described as feeling estatic at the present. Mind racing...it was hatching! Finally! Looking back at the clock, each minute that passed, there was another crack until it reached 12... but not another crack happened right at the minute. Concern flooded her as she peered down at the egg right in time for the tip to fall off and a face to peek out, touching noses with her. The two blinked blankly at one another but the furry northern lights colored baby dragon did a cute tiny rawr at her before nuzzling closer. Her smile would rival that of even a chesire cats at this reaction... The shell pieces fell one by one and turned to pixie like dust, twirling around then disappearing against jewel. His tail had a beginning blade at the end... A nice slick on that would most likely end up in the shape matching that of one on a scythe. He had four little horns, two where they would normally be on the top of a dragons head and the other two with one at each end of the jaw side. He snuggled close and she felt him feel a bit cold... But she was prepared, thanks to mazy. The sweater was grabbed and fitted onto jewel swiftly as it was kept nearby just in case.

" There! hows that feel? "

He looked at himself then rawred happily at her, swaying his tail.

" So... I've decided to name you Jewel... Do you like the name?"

A nod but then he nudged her longingly. Of course he couldn't talk yet, but would be able to after a while as his mother knew human speech as well. But meraxeld felt as though his movements spoke to her specifically... It was worth a shot, and much better than being alone, staring at a clock...

" Oh... my name?"

A nod.

" Oh, how rude of me! haha. I'm meraxeld. Are you hungry?"

He tilted his head in a funny way. She figured it was his way of telling her, ' Really? You have to ask? Aim hungry! Feed me pweaze!'. Shaking her head, smiling, she picked him up and carried him off to the kitchen. Luckily, as she meant to find maxy anyways, she was there in the kitchen with luxord and shockingly cast xemnas an examining gaze for a bit, to size him up as when she first arrive, no thoughts were given other than the fact that he was stuck up and annoying. He was... alright in the looks department, but she'd rather not get connected. Before she could really get too into thought, jewel let out a curious rrree? It seemed everything went slow motion as Maxy did a 180 in her chair... Oh, it was coming...

" EEEEE! By kingdom hearts, he is a cutie pie! Oh and the sweater does fit him quite nice, ya? Oh, let him here to be held by maxy, dearest! Oh goodness, you are a biggun for a newly hatched bird, you! Or a lizard? A bard or a Lird? Whatever the case may be...!"

Meraxeld gladly let maxy hold jewel while she laughed from her response to seeing him. Jewel was slightly surprised and cautious but sensed how kind and loving she was so he snuggled up close. Luxord looked and admired a bit, along with an intrigued xemnas.

" It has hatched... A nice looking DRAGON..." He quickly gazed at mazy, then back to jewel. " ...it turned out to be... Meraxeld... are you ready for training now?

Well... once xaldin returns from beast castle, I mean. "

" Beasts castle? What's that?"

" Oh, allow me to-"

" My gosh, you're so sweet, ya! Warm too! Do ya like the sweater momma maxy made ya? Ya do? OH! You make me happier than a pig in a plot of land where the mud baths ne'er end, with the troths of slop over flowing always!"

Meraxeld almost dropped the plate she fixed for jewel for laughing so hard. Maxy was oh too good... Xemnas even smiled at her. She was pretty sure everyone got a kick out of her.

" As I was saying.. Allow me to explain... It's a castle belonging to a cursed prince that now looks like a beast... Now this curse-"

He went on explaining, going more into detail, giving her the clue that she would be going there sometime. Jewel was in maxy's lap, nibbling at food on his plate, enjoying all her attention, as it seemed to know no bounds..., while she played cards with luxord.

" Come now, luv, let me hold him..."

" Huh? You want to be handlin a babe, lux?"

" He looks cute... Lemme hold em. I'll be careful."

" Well I will, but only if he wishes it, yes? So je-"  
>Jewel had since become curious of luxord and hoped over the table to plop down in his lap upon being finally given the opportunity. Maxy and I shared a laugh as he was caught off guard, almost tumbling over in the chair... Jewel looked into luxords eyes, humming a bit before licking his face endlessly.<p>

" Oh.. oh he... hey, come on ... come no- come now, ahaha!"

This went on for a bit while meraxeld questioned xemnas about the training she was to go through and when xaldin would be back. Before the chat finished, Luxord breathed a sigh of relief as jewel plopped down in meraxelds arms, letting out a yawn before falling asleep.

" I don't know when he will return. He is just checking the area and planning his choice of action. He should return soon, do not worry. Go take care of your dragon for now. "

He looked back over to pair of tens who had gone back to their card games. Maxy, though, kept them talking about jewel as she was just so captivated by him. Meraxeld couldn't help but smile as she left back to the room, carrying a snoozing jewel who had an inflating and deflating snot bubble... That aside, it felt good to realize the organization members could be trusted to care for the dragon... well.. the members she knew, of course. After reaching the room, she settled down on the couch and put the blanket over the two of them to relax.

" Well he'll be back soon so I best just chill here and wait... I hope he doesn't mind jewel... Of course he won't... I hope... Well even if he does, too bad! The grumpy fuzz... He should be glad to have a fellow fuzzy buddy around... "


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~Please don't yell at me! Though some of you probably have already. x.x' I had it typed, just not edited. I also lost a bit of interest as to if people really read this or wished for more. Idk, I was just lost but I found myself. Feel free to rage type at me in a review. Or not, no pressure.~~~~~

After reaching the room, she decided to settle down on the couch, pulling a decently fluffed blanket over the two of them as they relaxed from todays activities. The thoughts that went on for the few moments after were of, of course, her fuzzy other.

" Well he'll be back soon so I best just chill here and wait... I really hope he doesn't mind Jewel... Of course he won't!... I hope... Honestly, Jewel is no real bother at all and for being just a newly hatched baby, he knows a lot and seems to understand a bit of everyone as it is."

Her brow crooked. " Though I wouldn't accept picking up Xaldin's drinking habit... That's one understanding that can do with a limit. Can know he does it but do not copy!"

A portal opened in the room as she spoke aloud to not only herself, but also to a confused baby dragon. He was confused as to the fact his mother was talking to herself about these things, and about him when he was right there... Just waiting...and wondering about her sanity. This caught her attention, however, as she had been expecting that whirl and slight wavering in the natural atmosphere of things as the portals usually caused. But to slight dismay, it wasn't who she expected. The pair had returned from their day out sporting ice cream of their choice in their hands. Xutna tossed her a tub of icecream and a spoon. Cookies n cream dip n dots ice cream... Yes, this night had turned out to be a very good night indeed. A curious nose peaked over into her view as he smelled the curious container. He decided, after getting some wiff of a tasteful item, that he would later snag some from mom to try out before he laid down in a ball to sleep.

" Honey, we're home! The fuzz back yet?"

" As if... You know he takes his sweet time on missions as to not leave any 'loose ends' unhandled. "

" Psh, whatevs... Hey mer-oh my god. He hatched! "

Jewel opened one eye, peeking up just in time to see a new person hop over, petting him as everyone else seemed drawn to do upon his arrival into the world. He playfully nommed on her hand then hopped up sensing an incoming hug, which she happily did for quite some time. It was soft and comforting to the young one, so not much a care was given on this fact, yet he was still a bit in sleepy land.

" Meraxeld, he's sooooo cute! I love em! Oh, by the way, I'm totally stealing him from you!"

" Oh, please... You of all people should know that's mission impossible. Besides, you'd have to get in line behind Maxy. I'm more than certain she's got the same idea floating around in whatever is up there a top her shoulders..."

" You've a point there... Aunt maybe?"

There was a faint yell from the kitchen as all this went on... ' Thats all fine and well but ye remember, I am that cute babe's grandmum, ya hear?!'. They shared a laugh and responded, ' yes, mother! '. Xigbar could only close his eye, shaking his head on the matter with a smile. This bunch was a fun bunch to him, and to be honest, he wouldn't have it any other way. While the girls snuggled under the blanket, eating ice cream with one another while jewel went back to sleep, Xigbar found the tv remote and put on a movie for them. Figuring what the heck and joining them, sitting beside his adored other as they agreed to watch a comedy, they also agreed not to put on a horror film while Jewel slept. Xutna looked over at Meraxeld.

" So... Xigbar asked me out and we're like.. dating now. What do y-"

" Awesome! I was wondering why you weren't already going out, to be honest."

" Does everyone think that?"

" I'm not sure... I don't read minds like, well, you."

" How about you and the big fuzz?"

" Totally not happening. We aren't even friends yet and I doubt even that'll come to pass. More like just acquaintances at best."

" Hmph, is that so? And this whole time I concluded we had become that of friends by now."

Startled, they turned to see Xaldin walking in through his own portal, not noticing it appear nor hearing it under their given state. His steps paused as he noted a newly born dragon resting on his others' lap. A small smile worked it's way to the surface before he turned silently to his table to drink some sake, resting after a decent mission.

" Like you care, dude! You hardly know her anyways, and if I recall right, you never wanted to find or now your other. Probably only went along with it since she just fell out of nowhere, hm?"

" If I recall correctly, no one asked you, number two. I wouldn't mind being her friend as she doesn't annoy me like you do, giving her a favorable place in my mind. Oh, and thank you for not giving yourselves cleaning duty again. It would have been graced with a firm training session for a second offense."

Xutna laughed nervously. " Yeah yeah... I was thinking of it. Surprisingly, you should thank xigbar for stoppin me. Plus I owed him a day out anyways, so I came back not fully energized. On that subject-"

" Ah, so you two are finally together then? It was painfully obvious for the longest of time that you two were paired quite nicely, as all others seem to be with their main."

" -the hell? Does everyone already see this coming?"

" Probly. But if this whole being known thing bother you, I could, you know..."

" Pfft... Yes, I'm fine with it, shush."

She couldn't help but smile at the two. They were really cute like this... But on the subject of others...

" Xaldin... You have to train me soon, don't you?"

" Thats right. We will start tomorrow. Xutna, you and Xigbar will be there to care for Jewel while we train. Though he should not be too close during this session, as he would undoubtedly be drawn to assist her, he cannot be too far from his mother so soon. "

" Spoken like a caring father. Never knew you had it in you, fuzz!"

His patented angry fuzz glare rested on Xutna. " Excuse me?"

" Hehe, You're acting like his father or something, at least how it looks to me. Oh and I'm her aunt so that makes Xigy his uncle~"

" Dude, have to admit... She has a point and I don't mind having a little family, crazy soon as it seems..."

"- ok... and-"

Maxy peeked in. " I'm his grandmum, alright? Bye for now, luvs!"

She left back to follow Luxord to their room for the night as they had been passing by when her ears caught wind of their chat. " Random Maxy strikes again..."

" I am not his father, but I will help him grow stronger. "

" Dude, just join in. He needs a family. "

Xaldin looked at his drink then away from everyone.

" He has you guys. He does not need me or my... influence. Had you but been there as I dealt with my missions, even he would be swayed to a darker path only meant for lost souls. Added to the such, he has yet to even see me. Having a father out of the blue is too big a surprise and a jump from a stranger to a father. My decision stands. No."

" But Xaldin..."

He glanced over with a finalizing gaze before looking away again. She could only sigh as she understood he had a point and his wishes were to be respected... Paying attention to the movie, everyone soon fell asleep. The ice cream had been devoured and Jewel snuggled closer to mother in his sleep. In her sleep, feeling his movement, she held him closer protectively.

The next day, Meraxeld woke up to fresh air and sat up, stretching with a start. Upon observation, as this obviously wasn't the room any longer, she was laying on the floor of a large training room. Over in an observation room was Jewel being held by Xutna and Xigbar, ready to watch the match. Knowing he was ok, she relaxed a bit but then jumped up when a gust of wind barely missed her. Xaldin was standing a distance away from her, waiting impatiently for her to get up, so she did. Xutna looked worried, casting a glance at her other.

" She isn't ready for training! It's too soon!"

" Eh... I know, but it has to be done. Had to do the same with you too. Remember? You grasped it quick enough and soon gave me a run for my money! I'm sure she'll be fine, same as you. Well, hehe, I sure hope so for her sake. And for the fuzz..."

Xutna pouted and sighed, looking back at the field while Jewel cooed and nommed on some jerky, already fidgety and wanting to return to his mom. One large piece of a few that Xutna brought along for food for him while they watched the training going on would last him only a while until things got more serious. Then they may have to call it quits to keep from giving the little guy a heart attack.

" I sure hope she is..."

Meraxeld brushed off then gasped as she barely avoided another attack launched suddenly. So far he was only using his hands which were concentrating blasts of wind. Meraxeld looked amazed, wondering how he did it but was soon forced from her thoughts as he spun kicked her, sending a forceful gust launching her back. Swinging legs and balancing her body, she managed to force straight and low to the ground.

" Urg... Hey! That wasn't nice! "

" Your enemies will be far from it, now face me!"

Another gust, but she managed to flip away, getting used to and quite tired of the annoying bursts. On the planet, Meraxeld often practiced her acrobatics. And it sure as hell came in handy now, as Xaldin noticed andmade mental note of this.

" Light on your feet, are you? Good. Now strategize and use that against me! Come!"

" Hey, wait!"

Frustration increased as she kept trying to dodge and avoid his attacks, not knowing how to launch any of her own. Hit after hit, the shots didn't let up. Occasionally a hit would land here and there, which tired her out bit by bit until she was now struggling to stand. Seeing nothing in return except her drindling energy, he paused.

" You have skill, but are still weak. Your usefulness to the organization is nothing. I thought you had more potential than this from what I sensed upon encounter. But this is all you give? How do you expect to protect your child if you cannot even protect yourself... I'm disappointed. I suppose I'll end it for today."

He readied a charge and let go, sending it full force at her. She managed to move a bit but stumbled and fell, the charge barely skimming over, missing it's mark. No movement. Xaldin figured she passed out and was ready to fetch the spent other when she started to move. But something was wrong... The air changed and swirled around her. It seemed quite angry. When she turned to face him, making eye contact, they reminded him of Rocur along with her hair slightly taking on his color as well. Xaldin braced himself but her body remained still, calculating... She calmed and plainly gazed at him before pouting, very well hiding her true annoyance, anger, and possibly slight hatred, if she could feel that.

She let out a shriek releasing an almost blinding blast of wind like energy, knocking him down. Meraxeld felt... powerful winds around her... at her control! Finally something went her way and she began to understand the powers resting within her, waiting to be commanded... Released! It felt awesome... Its essence flowed through her... But she remembered that a certain somebody was being a jerk... Revenge time... Suddenly knowing a whole new game plan, she raced forward right as Xaldin got up. A low kick knocking him over once more, joined up with the swirling winds around her, sent him skidding from the blast. Not stopping there as she pushed forward and front flipped, slamming two air gusts from her feet, pounding him into the ground as she let assumed anger be felt and pulse through her movements. Pushing off from this, Meraxeld hovered in mid air. At first it felt normal... But gazing down at the ground to see feet not meeting it was a shock to her so much so that it took a few minutes of flailing in mid air to regain her calm. By the time it was mastered, a grunt was heard as Xadin brushed himself off, smiling at her.

" Good. good... Now... to step it up."

" Step it up? What do you... Oh for the love of..."

Two spears appeared as he gracefully grabbed them and almost immediately rushing forward to the target. Freaking out, she twirled, forcing a mini tornado to block him and push him back. The observing pair went wide eyed at this sudden control over a variety of techniques, her bff cheering, being very relieved to see the fast progress.

" Yeah! Use that wind, girl!"

" Wait a minute... but those colors..."

" Huh? Oh, I see it too! Rocur... I never told anyone but I saw her hair absorb colors from him back at the planet when she landed on him! That must've given extra abilities and a power boost from Rocurs natural essence, hopefully void of the evil... But does she have spears?"

" I hope so cause he's at it again... Seems to me that power she's got really upped his output. Let's hope there's no breaky of the girly."

The tornado faded and Xaldin stood, impressed but rushed her again. Dodging and flipping away from deadly looking spears at the hands of a crazed fuzz seemed like a good idea... But ended her up cornered with a spear headed right at her. Panicking, everything seemed to slow down as her hands went in front, eyes shut tightly in painful anticipation for a blow that would never arrive. A clash. Two objects seemed to be struggling in front of her...Noticing the pause, eyes slowly reopened... Her own spear! She had a spear! It was red and black, designed more physically after a serpent bodied dragon. The mouth on it was flexible as well and had caught the spear of Xaldins before it hit her, holding it at bay. Of course it was obviously aimed to miss, but this moment was perfect to her. Xaldin called back his spear and held it ready as Meraxeld took hers in hand. It seemed to smirk at her, signaling it's readiness for battle. But the odds weren't fair still as there was one summoned, whereas he had two. But she charged regardless, eager to prove prowess of skill. Of course he blocked, launching his second in the instance of a clear shot. Meraxeld flipped to dodge it and tried to hit him again.

This went on for a bit until he tripped her up, taking the chance for another strike but another of spear appeared in time to help her. Xaldin let out an excited battle cry as he jumped back, lifting into the air. Grabbing another spear as it landed, his face was poised with focus as the rest of the weaponry appeared, hovering readily around him. In Meraxelds' mind, things could be a lot better at this moment. Two versus six? It never seemed that the world could be so cruel...

Nearly giving up, all movement stopped as her mind realized a very lovely fact, if it indeed turned out to be true. What Xaldin could do, so could she, only with her own version. Meaning the weaponry as well should be of the same count? Something then clicked in her head, like some hidden knowing of such a move or technique. Yes, she was his other but not exactly the same in power exertion, being a red flag against doing the same type of fighting styles. This in mind, as no blows were being exchanged at the present, it was figured time to make a move... A vision of the usage of such weapons designed to her personal aspects had formed... But it seemed quite risky and most definitely painful until the tolerance was built up against such. Praying silently, the winds bent to her will, aligning the ends of the spears at her back, just under each shoulder blade but evened at the middle of length of each blade. They slammed down, melding the ends into the spaces into her back about a few inches in, and elongated, bending at halfway to make sort of spider legs. Her mind screamed of slight pain at the fusion, the other four spears appearing one after the other, doing the same fusion, a bit lower down than the spear above. This left three spears in a row, of two rows.

" Oh yeah... Now I'm good..."

He went after her but her movements were enhanced to be quite swift and blocked his hits with the spears. Of course this way her hands were unburdened, often landing a sneak attack, sending him back. After a bit of this, a grunt sounded and his spears formed a giant connected link, preparing a blast. Oh, but she was having none of that... She back flipped and something in her mind sounded to fall into the ground. All watching would be sure of impending embarrasement, but instead a slim dark pool formed underneath, the body melding in through it, vanishing right in time to avoid the blast. Xutnas' jaw simply dropped, Xigbar joining in the stare of disbelief.

" Well I'll be.. The girl has her own way of porting... Lucky. "

A shadow moved under the ground near xaldin, snapping free of the shock that she just vanished, saw this and launched experimental blasts towards it. No good. They couldn't touch her as it was apart of the ground itself, locked off to those the owner denied access. So waiting was the only option till she launched out of the ground to try and hit her, but the air surrounded her, forming something akin to a dragon and clashed into him, knocking him high up. Still quite angry with him at the whole ordeal, no attempt was made to cushion a fall inevitably a hard one. Xutna cheered.

" Oh, that looks like game over! "

" As if. Xaldin fought that dragon, remember? He can go for much longer, but he isn't aiming to kill. Only train. But hell, she did surprisingly good..."

" Indeed... Such a display has impressed me... There is much potential yet to be exhibited, but this is more than enough for now as she serves the Organization."

The two jumped as their leader spoke at random. A chuckle sounded before the familiar form disappeared, pleased with what he saw. Xutna went on for awhile on how their so called 'superior' is such a pest before glancing to see if Jewel agreed, but screamed. He was gone. Inspecting the room, no baby dragon was spotted, only an open door with claw marks. Meraxeld was waiting rather impatiently for the fallen opponent to get up. Finally he did, laughing to himself as the two recalled their weapons in unison. With a pleased gaze trained on an annoyed one, they spoke.

" You did well. Now, lets go re-"

A small wind ball poofed against his head, interrupting the speech. Jewel had launched it, doing a cute little growl signifying his annoyance at such an outright attack on his mom. Rawring approvingly at the wind lancers silence, he hopped over to Meraxeld, slipping up a few times in carelessness but soon reaching her, leaning up with paws on her legs. Cooing noises for speech was heard, making sure she was well, then a happy rawr as the little body was picked up into caring arms, indeed signaling all was ok.

" Awh, I'm fine! We were just practicing so I could get stronger for you and the Organization! Well if needed, that is."

Jewel cooed in understanding and looked at Xaldin. He hopped out of her arms, plopping on Xaldin's, lightly patting a cheek, scolding in his own way for not going easier during the session. Xaldin laughed, pulling jewel into his arms. They stared down one another until Jewel decided to nip at his hair, accepting decided to take the rest of the day off. Though the fact that the lancers room was chosen didn't set well for him, as so far he only accepted Meraxeld and now Jewel to be the other ones in there, but now was no time to argue after a tiring battle. So he resigned to cards with the sharpshooter, chilling on the bed, their own safe card game away from the card masters. The girls found their place on the floor, watching a hyper fluff ball roll around in dizzying circles.

" So how exactly did you pull that off? It seemed as if you just let off random bursts of power that I didn't sense in you before... How you hid it so well confuses me. Those other colors were cool but honestly, I don't like the thought of you taking anything after Rocur... I could sense some of his essence being exerted from you."

" Huh... I really did that? I didn't know I absorbed some of his abilities... Honestly, I just did a lot of thinking and comparing of abilities. After some focus, it all just... came to me."

" Well you did, kid. Was pretty awesome too. By the way, question."

" Yeah?"

" When are you gonna hand Xaldin's butt back to him? Hehe- ow! Dude, I was just playing around... "

Xaldin punched him, rolling his eyes.

" Hah, no, he should give mine back! Was putting on a beating earlier... I was almost done for if I hadn't awoken my powers when I did. "

" Xaldin, you jerk! I bet she'll be sore for weeks! "

Xaldin shrugged, letting a smirk over at the two.

" Then I'll massage her daily. Does that sate your appetite for compensation?"

They stared blankly at him, even Xigbar had to do a double take.

" Dude... Are you feeling ok? That sounded like flirting, and you've never been know to do that, even jokingly. You are Xaldin...Right?"

Xaldin paused, gazing silently back to the game in attempt to hide a slight blush at sudden realizations.

" Just deal the damned cards... I did nothing wrong, nor out of character for one honorable such as myself. If she's sore, I'll make up for the tough practice and massage her, alright? Is it possible that I feel a shred of guilt for having to go so hard on a beginner? I have my morals, Xigbar, and even you should know of such."

" Uhuh... Dude, you like her."

" Hmph... I've a full house. You lose again."

" Huh? Hey, wait a sec!"

As the girls laughed, Jewel was confused as to what they were doing, but decided to try, managing to hop up onto the bed, with some effort kicking his feet to try and push himself up. Xaldin helped pull him up, being thanked by a million and one kisses before the curious fluff ball sniffed the cards. He pawed at a few before Xigbar shrugged, dealing him in. The saddest thing is that, in his confusion, he did better than Xigbar himself and almost gave Xaldin a run for his money. It was a shocking turn of events for the night, as Meraxeld didn't know whether to be happy and laugh or stop him in his prowess of gambling...

" How the...? Dude! That ain't right... Wait, gotcha this hand! Read em and weep!... Hm? A FULL HOUSE?! Jewel, I swear dude... DUDE. again?!"  
>It was a cute scene for the girls. Xaldin himself was having a blast and often stated where Jewel had been in all his existence when he needed him against the card masters of the Organization. He occasionally glanced over at his other when the coast was clear. Xigbar though, with a sharp eye, had noticed and whispered to him.<p>

" Be honest. You like her."

" Hm? What? No! Focus on the damn game..."

" Hey, you're always looking over at her! Take my advice... jump... on... it... k?"

Xaldin forced back a blush, delivering another harsh punch. Loving meraxeld... preposterous! She was his other, nothing more. Well... his friend. Hm... Those promised massages would end up in interesting chats, he figured. As Xigbar went on again about losing, they changed the games up. Same story over again. After it got late, Meraxeld looked over at Jewel and he sensed her gaze. Before she said anything, he hopped over to her, settling into the warm lap for a nap schedule he had gotten used to already. This was surprising. Was jewel already this connected with her to sense her thoughts? Well... It didn't matter as long as all was ok. " Wow, he's a smart baby dragon... Ooo, Xigbar! I'mma tell Maxy about her grandson's awesome gaming skills! Betcha that'll make her night!"

" Yeah, make her night and ruin our pockets."

" You have a point there. But for the heck of it? "

He shrugged and went off, signalling a new dawning chaos of gambling champions. A few dancer nobodies to brought them plates of food for dinner. Before leaving the four nobodies stopped at the couch where Jewel slept and pet him abit, seeming to admire him before skating off and vanishing in black portal bursts. " Ok, I officially like dancer nobodies aaaallllot."

" OH MY! the darlin did, my gosh? oh, he is refreshing like a dip in the rippling springs churned daily by a mighty fresh water waterfall! The darlin' never ceases to bring his grandmum joy~"

Jewel seemed to smile in his sleep. He always cracked a smile when he made someone happy. That seemed to be a relaxing factor, which was shared with his mom. The strongly felt tburst of love and pride in him... It is quite unusual for nobodies to act the way they have been recently, or since She had been around to get used to everybody. Jewe only seemed to make things more so strange in case of feeling or emotions. Yes they remembered what it was like, allowing an act of such fake copies but it seemed like...they really meant it. She began to doubt that they didn't have hearts due to this fact. Maybe their hearts returned already but unsuspected? No, that couldn't be... The dark feeling of not belonging would have vanished long ago if this proved true. This was just a confusing matter entirely.


End file.
